P4
Pug4, aka P4, is an adventurer whose culture is mainly Freezelandian, but has distant relatives from East Pengolia. The square-eyed gene skipped P4's generation, but P4 does have a Penguinian accent because of ancestors from Freezeland. P4 is rather tall because he inherited it from his High Penguin ancestors in Freezeland who lived during the HPC. Childhood P4 was born by a Khanz doctor named Eastman and a High/Adelie penguin young adult 12 human years old (equivalent to 24 penguin years old) named Maurice in 1982. Maurice longed for a chick, but she didn't have the slightest clue on how to lay an egg. Eastman tried to make a child in February 1982 (they were in a relationship and engaged) by combining Maurice's DNA and some of Eastman's DNA and injected it into the womb, where it became an egg. On Halloween, 9 months later, Maurice laid her egg, and it hatched on November 14, 1982. After the chick was born, Eastman and Maurice married in Club Penguin Island. P4 had been born a High/Adelie penguin mix, like his mother, and a boy like his father. P4 grew up with lots of Freezelandian traditions, celebrations, and rituals. P4 cleared the Mwa Mwa Penguin stage in 18 months, one of the shortest Mwa Mwa Penguin stages. The only thing Eastman taught P4 during childhood was to "fight for what you treasure in the times of peril". When P4 was at the human equivalent of 10 years old, his father gave him a fish for slapping enemies. Fun fact: Eastman couldn't afford P4's education until P4 was the human equivalent of 14 years old. Education (Teenage years) At the human equivalent of 14 years old, P4 was sent to secondary school in hopes of a good education because Eastman got a high-paying job. He had to leave on a shuttle bus to St Finwe's Secondary School in Freezeland at that time for any other student's very first day at the school in the KS3 curriculum. The fact P4 could, of course not, cross Weddell to CP Isle when school got out at 3:00 PM or the other way around to get there by 8:00. Maurice and Eastman had to move to Carrenmoore to meet curriculum requirements. P4 passed the subjects in both the KS3 and KS4 curriculums with flying colors, and when he finished Year 14, he was well-educated, regardless of lack of primary school education. They moved back to Club Penguin Island when P4 graduated so they could live in their old home again. P4 was to the human equivalent of 21 now, and so ended his teenage years. Young adulthood (21-30 years old) So then, in 1993, P4 decided to visit Freezeland again, this time journeying to Frostborough. In the capital, P4 heard of Laua Auza, a famous author in MAI, and a bestselling book Life in Evett. P4 decided to visit MAI for the holiday in 1994, but discovered Laua was on vacation in Eastshield, and her third brother died of leukemia, so once in MAI, P4 was almost about to go back home, when all of a sudden- a Snowing 747 crashed into the Corssland Towers! The airport then closed down and P4 had to wait two weeks in MAI for it to open back up again. P4 went back to CP isle once more, and it was mainly peaceful for a while. P4 made a business for pebble making on the Beach in 1995. He lived as a middle-class penguin on CP Isle for 8 years, until.... 30-40 years old In 2002, the Snoss military attacked the home of Eastman, and left him needing a cane to walk after the whole incident. Knowing the Snoss and Freezelandian peoples held a bitter rivalry, he went back to Freezeland once more, meeting many of his friends from St. Finwe's Secondary School. He went to the home he lived in for secondary school in Carrenmoore, and plotted the destruction of the Snoss. He met King Triskelle during this time visiting Frostborough, and coming back home, he discovered his mother died in the hospital from I Love U Flu. Then, in 2010... disaster struck. The stock market crashed, and Freezeland experienced a huge fire! Ard Mchara City was eventually built back to its former glory by the High Penguins after the fire. P4's old pebble business redeemed Freezeland's economy, and Freezeland was divided into 3 sections to improve economy, so it was just like it was. It was a happy ending for all of them.